


Prompt Fill: The Ball

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for quite a long prompt from Romilly_McAran so I basically wrote the prompt into longer sentences. Request was Romeo going after Juliet at the ball to find Tybalt screwing Mercutio, while Juliet encourages them and afterwards explains she’s married to Tybalt already.</p><p>Pairings: Tybalt x Mercutio , Tybalt x Juliet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: The Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romilly_McAran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romilly_McAran/gifts).



This is a fill for quite a long prompt from Romilly_McAran on AO3. Request was Romeo going after Juliet at the ball to find Tybalt screwing Mercutio, while Juliet encourages them and afterwards explains she’s married to Tybalt already.

Rating: Mature, explicit.  
Pairings: Tybalt x Mercutio , Tybalt x Juliet  
Written with German Mark Seibert Tybalt in mind (picture below).  
Warnings: Voyeurism, Romeo’s POV, Smut. written and published without betareading or spellcheck.  
AU: I never wrote such a thing before. Don’t hate me. This story is dirty.  
FYI: Based on this Tybalt:

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **  
The Ball Prompt Fill**  

  
She looked beautiful, I have to admit, and it was her beauty that caught my eye. To see her shining, to catch her smile and see that glint in her eyes – how could I not be attracted to that?

I followed her through the ballroom and tried to catch her hand during the dances. I achieved it and got to dance not once but twice with her, each time earning a smile from her pouting lips. By this time I had convinced myself that she was the one for me and also, that she wanted to dance with me in turn. She seemed to avoid her angry cousin who tried to claim her for a dance as well. She was also avoiding that dreadful Count she was supposed to marry. I did not know back then who she was. All that I saw was a gorgeous angel spinning through the room, long hair flowing gracefully behind her, as she darted the hands of other men. And I was smitten.

Juliet, her name was, I found out later on. She told me little during our dance, and did little to persuade me to dance with another – or so I thought.

Rosaline completely forgotten, despite the fact that she was dancing in the same room and was dressed in a deliciously flattering dress that showed all her curves, I followed my mysterious lady until she turned away from me and bit her lip. Thinking she was going to ask me for another dance, I took hold of her hands, and then she laughed a joyfully light laugh and squeezed my hands encouragingly. “Would you get us a drink? I am terribly thirsty.”

“Yes, milady. One drink is coming up.” I can still hear myself say it. I can still remember sprinting away in a hurry while I left my beautiful maiden in the corner of the ballroom as I got her a glass of berry-juice – she asked for juice rather than wine.

The moment I looked up from the bar with the glasses in my hands I saw her slip out of the room. Thinking the crowd must be too much for her, or perhaps she craved a little private time with me – ladies had craved so before- I followed her gaily and wasn't put off when I couldn't spot her as I arrived in the hall. Perhaps she'd gone to one of the niches where no one would spot us.

How I could have thought she was luring me away to fun and love is now beyond me, but I followed her trail, meek as a sheep, and noticed her once I'd rounded another corner and we'd come into a more deserted part of the Capulet estate.

“There you are, my love, the drinks are quite-” My voice trailed off. She had no eyes for me. All her attention was focused upon two figures standing against the wall of the hall, their moans now finally reaching my ears.

Wait, wasn't that-? I could see by the darkness of the hair that it was my friend, pressed against the wall, as he was being assaulted by no one less than our personal enemy. Tybalt Capulet stood bowed over him, aggressively nipping the boy's lips, neck and chin, while he thrust relentlessly inside the boy.

I had to wince at the sight. It looked painful, the roughness with which Tybalt was ploughing him, keeping him trapped between the wall and his body by pinning his hands to either side. Mercutio moaned, his eyes glassed over as he opened them. I doubt he could see me.

But what disturbed me the most was the way my angel stood, looking at the display with flushed cheeks and a smile of delight. Was this the girl I had just shared my dances with? Was this the girl I'd fallen in love with?

The glasses dropped, I don't know how but I'd lost my grip on them. The sight was too shocking and at the sound of the glass breaking on the tiles the angel turned her head and glanced at me, then paid me no mind and stepped even closer to the two. “Wait!” I reached out my hand but either she didn't hear me or she ignored my words.

For the girl took a rough hold on Tybalt's hair – the long blonde hair Mercutio had always teased him with- and she pulled his head backwards. He didn't halt his fast pace though. His hips kept pistoning in and out of my friend. And then she pressed her lips on his own.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, the girl of my dreams, kissing hotly with the man we loathed most. And worse thing was that Tybalt seemed to share the kiss. His eyes had opened and he was all focused on her, but at the same time his hips still moved in a punishing pace against Mercutio. The poor boy was still trapped and had no place to go.

As the kiss broke, the lovely angel pulled at Tybalt's hair again. A whimper escaped him and I took a step backwards. But I needn't worry. The man had no eyes for me or anyone else. He was purely focused on the girl as she whispered dirty things in his ear.

“Feel that little slut tight around your shaft? You need to punish him. Punish him hard for hanging out like a good little whore among those nasty Montagues.”

Wait, was this coming from her lips? Was she referring to poor Mercutio, who was left moaning softly in the dim lights of the candles?

Tybalt grunted and they shared another kiss. Wet sounds, body slapping against body, skin against skin, filled the hall and my breath stopped. They kissed, so audibly, so wetly, and all the while he was still fucking Mercutio.

“That little jester isn't worthy of our house.” The girl said, her hand now gently caressing Tybalt's cheek. “He isn't worthy of you.” Tybalt groaned, his eyes never leaving her but they closed for a short period of time as his thrusting got more frantic and irregular.

“That's it. Show the little whore who he belongs to. Show him how useless and meaningless he actually is! Fuck his hole raw till it drips with your cum.” The girl's sweet and angelic voice echoed through the hallway and mingled with Mercutio's cry. The boy struggled slightly and I could just catch sight of how ropes of white sperm covered his stomach.

Tybalt closed his eyes again and, like a beast, moved roughly into my friend for a couple more times till he too came. He groaned, then, when he opened his eyes again, he let them wander to Mercutio's stomach. He wiped his palm through the white sticky mess that Mercutio made before he brought his hand up to his lips and licked it clean. All the while he watched Mercutio gaze at him with glassy eyes, a whimper escaping the boy's lips. The girl watched too, a smug smile on her lips.

“Come, cousin.” Wait. Cousin. I could see how the girl held out her hand for Tybalt to take. The man pulled out of Mercutio, letting the boy drop unceremoniously to the floor while cum flooded out of his hole. He made no effort to get up and didn't seem to mind that Tybalt stepped away from with no word in his direction. The girl's hand was on Tybalt's dick, pulling and tugging till it jumped with new live. How much could that man take?

I saw them head into the direction that would lead further away from the party and I started. The girl was holding Tybalt by the hand now, his member obscured by his clothes as she guided him away. I know a whining sound escaped me at that point. Why was the fair lady doing this to me? “Don't go.”

She turned her head and I was shocked by the sharpness of her gaze. “Why shouldn't I go upstairs with my husband?” She asked, then held up her free hand and wiggled her fingers. One of them was adorned with what could only be a wedding band. Wait, how had I missed that? I'd been so transfixed on her face and her bosom that I had not noticed the ring on her finger and, I dare say this honestly, I doubt the Count had noticed this as well.

“You are Juliet.” I breathed, realising now who she was and what this party had been about. “Lord Capulet's daughter. You are expected to marry Count Paris.”

Juliet and Tybalt had come to a halt. They stood still at the far side of the hall, far away from me. “And you are a Montague who has no business here.” Tybalt sharply retorted. “We only tolerate your presence here tonight because it means you brought us your friend.”

“Besides, I'm not to marry Count Paris.” Juliet said with an airy laugh. Her ringed hand covered her lips out of politeness and never before had the sight of a ring stung me so. “My mother is a wise woman. She knew I had the blood but not the name, and my cousin has the name but not the blood. We married during our trip to Mantua last summer. Paris is a fool if he thinks he can claim me. There's Rosaline for that.”

Wait, had Rosaline been dressed up so prettily for Paris? I felt sick.

Juliet laughed again. “So tell me, Romeo, why should I not go upstairs to fuck my hot cousin and husband?”

The unnerving sight of Tybalt's hand slithering over Juliet's stomach caught my attention and I noticed the slight bulge. My mouth dropped and even if I had wanted I could not speak and I had to watch them go.

When I turned around again I found Mercutio, now neatly dressed again, looking back at me. His wet hair the only sign of his escapade. I looked at him, puzzled, and he shrugged.

“Come friend, let us get out of here.” I told him, taking Mercutio by his arm. He didn't even struggle.

I hooked my arm in his. “Let's go home.”


End file.
